longislandmusicscenefandomcom-20200214-history
Bending Over Backwards
Bending Over Backwards is a punk rock band based in New Hyde Park, NY. They have been cited as "ressurecting old school punk." The band currently consists of Eddie Boroslawski (lead guitar/vocals), Dana Canale (bass/vocals), Brendan Malley (rhythm guitar/vocals) and Dillon Bonné (drums/percussion). History In February 2010, Eddie and Dana formed a band with Brian Torrusio and Joe Carrotta called "Leaders of Mayhem." Due to musical differences, Joe left the band and then Brian left shortly after. Eddie and Dana decided to change their name to "Bending Over Backwards" and began their search for new band members. Around November of 2010, Bending Over Backwards briefly went on hiatus and joined with The Breaking Point for a short period of time. After Eddie and Dana left The Breaking Point in April of 2011, they changed their name back to Bending Over Backwards and had their first official show on Dana's 20th birthday on April 29th, 2011 at the Broadway Bar in Amityville with Brian Torrusio on rhythm guitar and Tom Douglas on the drums. Since both Brian and Tom had other projects they were focusing on, Eddie and Dana were once again looking for new members. On November 12th, 2011, Ryan Meehan joined Bending Over Backwards on drums. However Ryan left the band shortly after due to musical diferences. As a result, the search for a new drummer commenced until March 2012, as Tom Catterson joined on drums. In June 2012, Bending Over Backwards recorded their three track EP, "Ready, Set, Go!!", with Tom Douglas of The Cowboy Presents. On August 7th, 2012, Brendan Malley, former bassist of Fear of Failure, joined as rhythm guitarist. The first show of this lineup was on August 19th, 2012 at Sinclair's Pub in West Babylon. Tom Douglas filled in on the drums. In December 2012, Tom Catterson left the band due to personal reasons. At the start of 2013, Bending Over Backwards set up their EP release show for February 9, 2013, but a blizzard delayed it to February 23rd. Unfortunately Dana fell ill, and couldn't play. Fortunately Brendan took up the bass for what will hopefully be the only show without the full lineup. On Saturday March 16th, They played their first acoustic show at Waldbaum's for their Customer Appreciation day. Their show on March 30th, saw the return of Dana on bass. Then there was a mini-hiatus between April, and July, as Eddie, Dana, and Brendan played a few acoustic shows on Long Island, and in New York City, while searching for a drummer. The search came to an end on July 13, 2013, when the band had a show at the Zebra Club in Copiague. They asked John Ballard to fill in on drums, and were so impressed with his performance, they asked him to join that night as permanent drummer. After eleven months of performing with the band, John left the band. Shortly afterwards, Dillon Bonné became their new drummer on July 27th, 2014. Musical Style and Influences The band's genre is rooted in punk rock. Their influences include Ramones, Green Day, Joan Jett, The Sex Pistols, The Clash, Rancid, The Runaways, The Beatles, TAT, The Gits, The Offspring, Rise Against, Korn, Deftones, and Misfits. Discography Ready, Set, Go!! EP (2/23/2013) Members Eddie Boroslawski - Lead guitar/vocals Dana Canale - Bass guitar/vocals Brendan Malley - Rhythm guitar/vocals Dillon Bonné - Drums/Percussion Websites http://www.Facebook.com/BendingOverBackwards http://www.reverbnation.com/bendingoverbackwards http://Unsignedpunk.com/music/BendingOverBackwards